HiruMamo One-shots
by AnimeOtakuSophia
Summary: Just some one shots I made for the HiruMamo pair. I just love the two for each other Rated T for swearing. I'm just new to this so please review! I really need it to continue
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Secret**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, i'm just an innocent fan of it that's all ^^_

_Rated T for Hiruma's swearing_

_Summary:_

_All angels are honest. They have said no such things, as 'lies', so devils, being their polar opposite, are known to be liars right? It's normal right? After all, they just lie to hurt people or angels..._

_Or do they?..._

* * *

The blonde demon just sat there alone in the clubroom with his feet above the table as he types different demonic tactics on his laptop.

Or so everyone believed...

Who knows what he was doing with his laptop? He just sat there in silence as his long slim fingers swiftly tapped every key on his gadget. It was way past 8:00 pm so everyone was already home, sleeping their heads off. He stopped typing momentarily and looked around slightly, he cursed under his breath.

"Che, she's late. Shitty manager." he muttered under his breath. His eyes widened in sudden realization. He grinned slyly and went back to typing. However this time, there weren't calculations nor devilish game plans. There he typed what he believed was.. The truth.

_When an angel lies, it's called a sin..._

_When a devil lies, nothing is wrong..._

_Why is that? I wonder..._

_An angel is pure and clean, unlike devils who reek of blood and war..._

_But what if a devil tells the truth? Do you call it a... Sin?_

_Maybe... Perhaps that's true.._

_Maybe that's the reason I only type the truth..._

_Tongue as smooth as silk as the mouth lies..._

_But rough like the mountains when it says a fact..._

_They are born to lie to be able to hurt..._

_But what if lying would cause THEM to be hurt?_

_Maybe it's just me who thinks this way..._

_But I think a lie, is the hardest thing to say..._

_Especially in front of an angel who brings tea on a tray..._

_To make my living hell, a beautiful day..._

Just on the middle of his typing, the door slammed open revealing a panting manager. She looked rushed and was sweating, but this only made Hiruma's lip tug upwards for a split second before it turned back to a frown.

"What got you so late shitty manager?" he demanded. The girl flushed red of anger

"Hiruma! Stop calling me that really! It was you who called me 5 minutes before the assigned time!" she yelled at him.

"Shut up. Now just go and arrange some files for me. 500 of them, in ten minutes." he ordered, her eyes widened

"500?! IN TEN MINUTES?!" she screamed, shocked. The blonde demon just looked at her and raised his brow.

"What? timer starts now." he said, and the girl just sighed angrily and began arranging the files quickly. Hiruma just stared at her as she did her work. He was contented with this. Then, he heard her mutter under her breath

"Fuck this shitty demon..." she muttered angrily. Hiruma smirked and continued typing..

_But maybe I'll bare with it for now..._

_It's worth to lie to hide the feelings a demon has for an angel without getting hurt..._

_As he waits for the time the angel willingly join him..._

_After all, not all angels are pure..._

_But if so, maybe, just maybe..._

_An angel like her would sin in public for him..._

_So maybe i'll wait longer..._

_And sin silently in the process..._

**END~**

Sorry, if it wasn't so good i'm just new at this so, i'm not that used to writing but yea, please do review.. I really need it... Badly. And if it's good enough, maybe i'll write more of these, it depends on how much like it... Well yea, thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, i'm just a fan that's all :D_

_Summary:_

_The blonde demon is known to be scary as hell when he's angry... But wanna know what makes him a hundred times more mad and devilish?_

_When other men occupy even the smallest space in his manager's mind and heart..._

* * *

It was a usual day. Loud shouts and sounds from different types of guns were heard. Everybody was working their best and the manager was doing stuff... well, manager jobs. The one and only blonde demon who was crazily shooting his guns aimlessly around the field began to notice that their shitty manager was apparently... Too silent.

"What's wrong shitty manager? Weren't able to eat cream puffs today?" he teased with a sly smirk. Mamori glared at him but quickly turned away. Earning a frown from Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma- kun..." she whined, annoyed. She didn't want to face him today. She was too stressed out. She hadn't had any wink of sleep last night because of thinking of a certain guy. She had been noticing his really nice side and was really thinking about how gorgeous he was yesterday. She sighed.

"Just leave me alone Hiruma-kun, i'm not into your teasing today." she stated bluntly, Hiruma furrowed his eyebrow

'What the hell is wrong with her?' he thought, but just let her be and left and began shooting his guns roughly, well, rougher than before.

Suzuna who apparently noticed their manager's absurd silence began to worry and decided to talk to her.

"Nee, Mamo-nee what's gotten you so silent today?" she asked concern dripping from her voice. Mamori looked up at her and smiled sweetly. She didn't want to worry Suzuna that's for sure "Nothing, don't worry about it Suzuna-chan." she replied. However, Suzuna was way smarter than that even though she has an idiot of a brother.

"Mamo-nee, don't lie to me. I know you when you're bothered." Suzuna said firmly. Mamori sighed. She can't lie to Suzuna-chan forever can she?

"Well... It's about this... guy-"

"WAIT! a GUY?!" Suzuna literally yelled. This was a first for Mamori to actually be bothered by a guy, other than a certain dense demon. However, with nobody but an overly mature kicker noticing, Hiruma's eyes flinched and his ears became attentive as he heard the statement. The mighty kicker smirked to himself, earning weird looks from the huh-huh brothers who were beside him.

"REALLY?! IS HE HOT?! IS HE A FOOTBALL PLAYER TOO?! what about You-nii?" she said, while whispering the last part. Mamori blushed ten shades of red.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't care anyways. Plus, even though Ruji isn't a football player, he's really kind and I guess... good-looking." she said while whispering the first two parts. So, Hiruma only heard the last part. His heart throbbed and he started to get more pissed than ever. He had a murderous aura surrounding his slim figure and his eyes were turning red of anger. Musashi and the others noticed this and gulped.

"You better hide..." Musashi advised the others who instantly scrambled away like mice, leaving Musashi and Kurita behind. Somebody got to prevent the beast from going wild.

"1...2...3!" Musashi said and covered his ears. Kurita did the same.

"GET YOUR ASSES HERE YOU WIMPS OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" now that would sound normal, but it isn't. Not the slightest bit. His voice held malice, evil and murder intent which made the players so scared they almost pissed on their pants. Not even Agon's look would compare. Mamori was shocked but she wasn't frightened, weird right? Suzuna became so scared her soul went away anime style.

You think the players, cheerleader and manager were the only ones there? Apparently no.

Ruji Kentarou, the so called guy-who-was-Mamori's-crush was there, mouth agape, eyes full of fear and fright. Mamori saw him and blushed

"R-Ruji-kun? what are you doing here?" she asked, catching his attention. He smiled at her sweetly. Mamori ran to him and smiled back.

"Just came to retrn the book I borrowed from you." he stated sweetly while handing her the book.

"Thank you!" Mamori beamed. Then a loud groan and sigh interrupted them, from the one and only best demon of all times.

"Tch. What's taking you so long shitty manager?" he said, annoyance clear in his voice. Mamori glared.

"Mou, Hiruma's such a jerk." she said. Ruji chuckled.

"He's just jealous, and yeah I heard everything yo talked about." he said with a wink that made Mamori blush and Hiruma pissed.

"E-eh? Jealous? Impossible. And um well, I don't feel attracted to you in a romantic way, just that it was weird meeting a guy who reads love novels." she stated. Ruji chuckled.

"Well, yea. Then I must go, looks like you're demo is beyond pissed. But please do pray for me and my life. Sayonara." he said and walked away. Leaving a confused Mamori behind. Hiruma was extremely pissed.

'How can he reveal his feelings so simply like that.. That wimp is gonna pay... BIG'

**End~**

* * *

Yea well it was pretty short but I hope you liked it ^^ Thanks for the reviews by the way 3


End file.
